It's Only a Matter or Time
by TrueLoveAce
Summary: what difference can three and a half months make on a couple torn apart only for fate to bring them back together. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Today is Sunday 10th September 2003. Its been exactly three months since I graduated Yale three months since I said them simple word "I'm not ready" to which he replied "now or never" and walked away but here I sit in a small coffee shop just miles away from where he lives. It turns out that after I turned him down Logan went back to his old life of drinking and sleeping with any female with in a ten mile radius and instead of moving to San Francisco he moved to New York and started work for his dad again. I read in the news paper that Logan was getting Married in two months time so I decided it was now or never that I tell him I am thee and a half months pregnant. I remember the night like it was just the other day. Me and Logan where visiting mum and Luke in Stars Hollow and we had just had this discussion about factoring each other in to our live's. I have no idea where things went so wrong.

I was on my third cup of de-cafe coffee. It was moments like this that really want caffeine but I knew I couldn't as it is bad for the baby. I downed what was left in my mug and made the walk to Logan's house. I stood on the front step for what seemed hours but was only in fact a few minutes. I knocked the door waiting for what I would only guess is for the maid to open the door. I waited and waited for what seemed minutes but was fact only 30 seconds when I heard noise on the other side of the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Honour Logan's sister the other side. I was expecting some big lashing but instead was greeted with a big smile and hug.

" Well if it isn't Rory Gilmore as I live and breath. Where have you been my girl?" she says as she stretches out her arms while still having me in a firm grasp giving me the once other.

" Hey Honour I've been in stars hollow with my mum looking for work but finding it hard. How have you been?" I say hoping it was the way to go.

"Please come in, I will go get Logan as I am guessing that's why you are here!?" she said turning around and walking into the next room. I stepped into the front of the house and shut the door behind me. I waited there.

A few seconds later I heard honour and Logan walk towards me. I could tell it was them by their voices. I could here that Logan was not happy about Honour letting me in without asking him and she argued it was rude to let me wait in the cold.

The stopped talking so I could only guess that they where stood in front of me. I looked up from looking at my hands and I saw Honour smile at me. She was the first one to break the awkward silence that had formed where we stood.

"I am gonna go and get some drinks be back in a moment" she smiled at me again and whispered 'you can do it' and walked away to get the drinks. The silence lasted a little longer then either expected but it was Logan who spoke first.

"What do you want Ace" he said straight to the point but also using his old nickname for me so I know he wasn't mad at me. He step closer as if to encourage me to speak.

"I needed to see you before you got married. I thought you had a right to know that I am pregnant and your the father" I said looking him in the eye and blurting it out.

"Your pregnant?" I hear honour say from behind Logan who stood there with what I can only say is a very shocked voice.

"Yes three and a half months which means we connived when we went to stars hollow" I say keeping what eye contact I could with Logan but once I finished the sentence I looked at Honour. Thats when I heard Logan speak and not what I was expecting to hear either.

"Leave Rory Leave, I don't want to talk or hear from you again leave!" He says turning around and walking away. I look shocked and then at Honour who looked just as shocked as I did. She walked towards me and held my hand and then looked up at me and said.

"I think its best you go but give me your number and I will try and work on him. I think his just hurt at the moment. His still not getting over the fact that my parents are insisting he marry the Hayden Heir who is being know to public in a weeks time and that is when he will meet his future wife." She says with out taking a breath. I thought maybe this was the of moment I should come clean with her and tell her that I was the Hayden Heir. So I did just that.

"Honour when did he find this out?" I ask a simple question.

" about a month ago! Why?" she asked giving me a weird look.

"Because about two months ago my dad parents reached out to me and asked if I was willing to put aside all issues and get to know them again. I accepted because I never really knew them but I knew I was pregnant and I needed support as my mum told me to get rid of it but it was the only part of your bother that I had left there was no way I was getting rid of it! I meet them and it went well I got to know them again and by the end of it I accepted to be there heir. Honour my dad is Christoph Hayden. I am the Heir to the Hayden's I agreed to let them chose my husband and I am to meet him at my party. Honour Logan is marrying me!" I say shocked and without taking a breath. I look at Honour and I see she is looking behind me and I turn to see Logan standing there.

"Really?" I here him say and he has a glint of a smile on his face.

"Logan I didn't know it was you! I made an agreement that I would only marry who they want me to if I could have the child's father in their life. That's why I came here tonight to tell you" I look him unsure of how his going to react"

"Ace I told you to leave because I was worried that I could never be that child's father because I was scared my wife was gonna be some two faced society bimbo but now I know I am marrying the only women I would ever want to marry I can be happy about my child that she is carrying. Ace I love you and never stopped. I was stupid for walking away I should have waited I know that now and I am sorry for the way asked I should have done something that was more me and you and I will one day in the next week as I have a small window." he said giggling to himself and then carried on talking " Ace I love you and this child I am so sorry for the way I behaved will you please have me back." he said moving closer to me and taking my hand in his.

"Logan I never stopped loving you and as long as you and I both breath I am willing to have you back. I love you Logan" I say leaning in to kiss him. I felt what could only be described as fire works.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning rolled round and I woke up with a big smile on my face. Me and Logan had sorted things out and found out that we where due to get married. We are meeting in a few hours to work out detail.

I get up and take a shower washing my hair in the Honey shampoo that I know Logan loves so much. I look down at my belly and place my right hand on the ever so slight bump that you can see forming. Once I am finished in the shower I get out and make my way to my closet. I pick out a nice pair of dark denim jeans and a nice brown jumper with my calf high boots. I dry my hair and put it up into a pony tail and then apply a small amount of make up to my face. By the time If finished getting ready I had half an hour to make it to the small cafe three blokes away from my apartment. Yes I lived in New York in fact I only live six blocks away from Logan and I was meeting him in the small cafe I sat in before I made my way to see him again for the first time.

I made my way in to the cafe and I saw that I was a little late as Logan had already arrived and was sat nursing a coffee. I sit at the seat opposite where he is sat. I go to pinch of his coffee but he moves it away from me as leans forward putting a kiss on my left cheek while whispering

"No caffeine for my pregnant fiancée!" He smiles and leans back and calls over the waitress and orders me a de-cafe coffee and I knew life was gonna be great over the next 5 and a half months with out caffeine just my great.

Logan sat in silences till my coffee arrived. I guess he knew not to have a deep conversation with a Gilmore unless they had some kind off coffee in them. He looked at me and could see I was a little more settled now that I had coffee in me. So he started the conversation.

"Ace I just want to start again by saying sorry about last night. I mean you came and told me some of the best news of my life and I was so scared because I didn't know what my future held. All I knew was that I was getting married to some women I had never met. I never in a million years thought that that women would be you. When I heard you tell Honour that you where the Hayden heir I was so happy that I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and I also thought to myself just wait till my mum finds out that she told a Hayden they where not good enough for our family she will freak. But I think you get the point." He says in one deep breath. I guess being round a Gilmore girl for three years has its uses. I smile at him as I knew most of this from last night but that Shira would eat her words that she said about me when she see's I am a Hayden.

"Logan I know all this you told me last night. What I really want to know is do you really want me and this baby or do you need time. I mean it was a big shock for me when I found out" I say looking him in the eyes and taking his hands in mine.

"Rory I am in this all the way. I had the whole night to think about it and what I decided is that I feel for you the same I did when I asked you to marry me and nothing has changed. I still want to marry you and have children with you and thats happing a little sooner then I thought it would bt because I thought I would have to hunt you down make you forgive me and then ask you to marry me and then talk about starting a family but my parents and your grandparents they did the work for us and as for starting a family it seems I planted that seed when we where last in Stars Hollow. So I am all in Ace, you jump I jump jack." He smiles at me and runs his index finger I along my left cheek. I could tell by the longing look in his eyes that this is what he wanted so I simply replayed.

"you jump I jump jack"

we finished our coffee and went our own ways. We decided it was best that we where not seen together in fear that people will see us and then the wedding stopped. I went home and watched films and chilled with a good book. I missed Logan so much already. I was sat on the settee when there was a knock at the door. I went and opened and was shocked with what was out front.

" Miss Gilmore-Hayden, I am here to pick you up with strict instructions not to tell you where we are going" I was lead over to the Hot air balloon that was taking up the whole front section of my apartment building.

The gentlemen set the balloon up and had us on our way. I was I in the air about 20 minutes when the balloon started descending towards the ground. Once we landed I was lead out of the balloon and guided to the waiting limo. I got in and was drove what seemed like forever but was in fact only 20 blocks. I was helped out the car and guided into a dark room where I was left. Music started playing and the lights where slowly dimmed on so I could see where I was but also set a mood. I was stood in front of some rose pestles that guided me to where Logan was bent on one knee.

"Ace for as I can remember I was a playboy. I had another girl every night but then I meet you and you blew me out the water, you challenged me to be the man that I am today. I have you to be thankful for. You guide me to places I never knew I could go. You made me love. I love you Ace will you marry me" He said as he took out the ring that's when I realised I was in the middle of the breakfast hall at Yale.

 _Hey all thanks for reading my stories. I am writing the third chapter as you read this. Please review and let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

There I was stood in the middle of the dining hall where I ate my breakfast, lunch and dinner for four years but which also held a great memory for me and Logan. We sneaked in here after a few dates because I was moaning to him about never getting any coco pops and to my surprise he had a master key so he got me coco pops he told me I didn't have to pay for them but I did. I felt guilty just taking them.

I looked and him and smiled.

"Yes Logan I'll marry you" I was just so happy to have him back in mine and mini mes life. I was looking forward to what the future held. I guess many would say luck is on my side. I kissed Logan with all the passion I had in me. He pulled away which worried me till he gave me that cheeky grins he always gives me when he is up to something.

"Ace there is more. I know we are meant to have this big society wedding but I know that not what you what you want, it's not what I want either. I know you and your mum are not talking but I went to her yesterday and explained everything and she seemed happy that you where getting you happy ever after. And she has helped me plan a small wedding in Stars Hollow for a months time. There are still some things to sort but that's why I am telling you now. You need to find a dress and decide on a colour scheme and pick your wedding party and tell me who you want to attend but other then that me and your mum our doing the rest. I want to make this the best day of your life because Ace you deserve that." He says yet again using a Gilmore skill of not taking a breath. I stare at him trying to take in everything he had said but I guess my silence worried him because he said my name bringing me out of the deep thought that I am In.

"Rory" I look at him and see that he is scared about what I have to say but the only thing I can think about saying or asking should I say is

"why a month?" I ask thinking about why he chose such a small time scale was he worried that I would get cold feet?

"Ace I know you grandparents and my parents once they find out that you are with child they will rush the wedding making sure we are married before its comes. I also think that maybe even after they find it you my parents will try and stoop the wedding and also I thought you would want to marry before you start showing. I know its a lot to take in but I love you and if you want to wait for the big wedding I will do that but I want to be your husband sooner rather then later. I want you yo have my name" he says taking my hand into his rubbing his thumbs round in circles because he knows it calms me down when I have a lot to think about.

I look in his deep green eyes and I know that he is telling the truth he is willing to wait if I do but do I. I mean we have been together over three years. I am not counting the time we been apart be cause I don't think our hearts where apart. I think what him and mum planned sounds good. I am also a little happy that mum is willing to be part of this.

"Yes Logan lets do it. I want to be your wife sooner rather then later to" I say smiling at him.

He then took me to dinner and then home. We curled up on the sofa and spoke more about the wedding. We decided the colour scheme was gonna be the Yale colours because that's where we meet. I also decided on my wedding party. I was gonna have Lane as my Maid of Honour and then the bridesmaids are gonna be Paris, Mum and Honour. We spoke about the kind of food and drinks we want served and that the Vow exchange should take place in the gazebo. I told him I needed to make a phone call and when in to his study once he showed me the directions. I took out my phone and dialled a number I hadn't in awhile.

The phone rang a few times before the other end picked up! The voice on the other end spoke up.

"Hello" I took a deep breath and said back

"Hello mum it's been awhile!" I say more like a statement then a hello.

"Yes daughter of mine its been awhile but I only have myself to blame. I chased you away. I should have known you knew what you where doing and when I spoke to Logan I realized how much that boy knew you more then I did, because to be honest I never got to know the person you became. I was always stuck on the person you where and for that I am sorry and I would love for a chance to get to know you again. I love you Rory and I am sorry for what I said about Mini you. I was scared about losing you. I was holding on to you to hard to let you go but Luke made me see that I should let you spread your wings because you need to fly on your own" she says long and hard and trying to to cry but I could hear the strain in her voice.

"Mum I love you too and I forgive you and I want to say thank you for giving Logan another chance. He means the world to me and I am having his child who is also your grandchild. Also his gonna be you son in law in a month." I say hoping she gets the hint

"Wait does that mean you agreed about the wedding" she says shocked and happy all at once.

"yes mum that's why I am phoning you. I was hoping we could go dress shopping sometime this week" I ask holding my breath.

"YES YES YES" I hear mum scream down the phone "yes I am totally up for that is it gonna be just me and you or the whole wedding party and kill two birds with one stone? I mean Logan told me that this wedding has no limit as long as it makes you happy he doesn't care. So what's it to be?" she ask I think she was hoping it would be just me and her but the idea of getting the others and doing it together sounded good to me.

"I think we should invite the others and have a girls day in NYC but maybe before then me and Logan can come see you" I say hoping she goes for the idea.

"OHHHHH how about a movie night on Friday?" she asked sounding excited and it was a good idea because me and Logan where in Hartford at the engagement party on Saturday for Logan Hunzberger and Lori Gilmore Hayden as she is gonna be know to society.

" yeah that's a good idea because then me and Logan will go from your to Grandma Hayden's on the Saturday for the engagement party for us where we are meant to meet the love of our life." I say smiling and she could tell I need to chill out for the night before I walked in to the Lions den.

"Then is a done deal! I will see you then. Theme is stag party and hen do so dress according both of you!" she said in a serious voice.

" Ok mum see you then. Love you bye" I say hoping she got the hint that I needed to go. I wanted to talk to Logan about the budget for the wedding as I didn't want him going silly so I was gonna offer to pay for half of it.

"Ok Rory see you Friday Love you Mini Me" she says and hangs up the phone. I walk to the living room and I must have been so involved in my phone call because I never heard the door go. On the sofa sat none other then Mitchem and Shria Hunzberger.

This was gonna be a long night.#

 _hey all hope you like this chapter. I will be writing more soon. Please tell me what you think and also do you think they should have a boy or girl. The first to reach ten wins. I hope to writer the chapter where they find out soon so please review and tell me what you think._

 _THANKS AGAIN FOR READING STAY TUNED MORE EXCITING STUFF TO COME._


End file.
